


That boyfriend, oblivious

by KoibitoDream



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Boys In Love, Dorks, Dorks in Love, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, M/M, Misunderstandings, Oblivious, Yamaguchi is one entertained person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 14:37:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10923873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoibitoDream/pseuds/KoibitoDream
Summary: He was a walking danger and didn't even know it.





	That boyfriend, oblivious

Sometimes, certain thoughts occur in his mind.

When they meet up in a group, after training or basically anywhere that has at least one of Kageyama's admirers present. _Tsukishima is very well aware of their existence._ (He has his fair share, too, but the amount of trust Kageyama puts in Tsukishima is just that great.)

(Not that he doubts Kageyama. He could never really do that.)

Decent courtesy demanded he _at least pose_ the question.

Was Kageyama being deliberately cold towards them or just _that_ oblivious? In case of the later, wasn't that really cruel in a way?

Also.

 

Did Tsukishima care?

 

_Absolutely not._

 

Now that he had that settled, he should be on his merry way, getting ready for a night out at their usual meeting place with some of Kageyama's team mates, their old high-school friends and a whole list of other people that would be present tonight, for it was some kind of award giving thing Kageyama was supposed to show up to.

Yamaguchi's there, sitting in the living room, happily typing away at his phone, with that cute grin of his, undoubtedly one of his boyfriends on the other side of the messaging stream. Maybe even the both of them. (They would be there, too.)

Kageyama only arrived half an hour ago, going straight for the bathroom to get ready and Tsukishima took the liberty to get a few options ready as for what he should wear for the evening.

_And he's stuck._

_With that thought he had thought he had settled._

Yamaguchi, being the undisputed best buddy far and wide, noticed.

“What's wrong, Tsukki?” He asks, seeing Tsukishima get that heavy thinking face as he stared at the shirts and pants laid out on the bed.

“Say, Yamaguchi.” He then begins, not bothering to turn his head as he got some combinations down in his head.

“Is it me, or did you notice Kageyama being absolutely superb at dealing with his...fans?”

“You mean his admirers and those puppy crushes he flat out ignores?”

“Yes, that is exactly what I mean.”

“Why do you ask?”

“I just find it somewhat odd.”

“...in what way?”

“Well, there was this one time, two games back, when a player of the opposing team flat out confessed to him after the game. He got so flustered and confused and scarlet and stuttering and basically went back to his high-school version, it was astounding.”

“And the fact that he doesn't do that in every other occasion is what bothers you?”

“Yes.”

 _Well. That_ is _odd. Unless.  
_

“...”

“...uh, Tsukki.”

“Yes, Yamaguchi.”

“...is he even _aware_ of their intentions?”

“That...is a very good question, Yamaguchi.”

“...you should definitely ask him, Tsukki.”

“That I shall.”

As if on cue, the doors of the bathroom open, the man of the hour stepping outside.

“Hey, Kageyama.” Yamaguchi calls as he gets up to get himself a glass from the kitchen. _So much for Tsukishima being the one to ask._

“Yes?” Kageyama answers from the bedroom, looking at the stuff Tsukishima laid out for him.

“I heard you got confessed to.” Yamaguchi says, grin wide, waiting for the response.

Tsukishima gets a spectacular front row view of him getting scarlet and all shy again, as he's putting everything back that's not needed.

“...uh, yeah.”

“What? You still shy about that?” Tsukishima hears Yamaguchi ask, glancing at Kageyama, who looks like he'd really rather talk about anything else.

“How do you deal with everyone then?”

That gets his attention.

“What?”

“Dude, you got, like, a shit ton of puppy crushes around you.” _Along with everything else._ “Do you ignore them or what?”

 

_Huh? Crushes? What crushes?_

“...No one's having a crush on me. Where did you get that?”

 

_O~kay._

Tsukishima just stared at him at that point, mouth slightly open in pure shock, with Yamaguchi bursting out in laughter on the other side of the door, leaving Kageyama confused.

“...what?”

It took Tsukishima a few attempts to get his voice working.

“ _...are you kidding me?_ ” Is what he asks, now suppressing his urge to laugh as well.

“Why would I?” The confusion written all over Kageyama's face is just making things all that difficult.

 _Wow._ Now Tsukishima is even more in doubt whether he was cruel in his naivety or this naivety is just that cruel. By the sound of it, Yamaguchi just collapsed on the floor, wheezing. Dear heavens, the utterly helpless look on Kageyama is just killing him right now.

 

“ _Uh, Tobio, love, we need to talk._ ”

 

Fully dressed and sitting in front of the two best friends, Kageyama's confusion does not lessen one bit. Yamaguchi making faces as he tries to keep it in is _not_ helping.

_How Tsukishima manages to keep himself together is beyond him._

As for Tsukishima, this is a rather delicate matter.

 

On one hand, the fact that he's that oblivious to those looks is amazing, hilarious and downright something only Oikawa and Sakusa would pull off and deliberately ignore the way he does so naturally.

On the other hand, explaining him a few things about a few people would undoubtedly lead to a serious meltdown and something both he, them and of course Kageyama, as blissfully unaware of it as he is, would like to avoid.

 

Either way, this is a discussion that _must not_ get out in public. _For everyone's sake._

 

“I think you got that wrong.” Kageyama then says, leaning back, eyes so honest it makes Yamaguchi want to snuggle up to him.

_Yeah, sure, that's exactly what's going on here. They got it wrong._

“We're just getting along.”

_They agree absolutely. Team mates who get along waltz out to get their vice captain a six pack of milk of the finest sort even before that crosses the mentioned vice-captains mind. They also break themselves over his demands and commands while training. Captains cry in delight at the mere sight of their vices all the time. How on earth did that slip their mind?_

“Sakusa-senpai said there was nothing unusual.”

_Of course he did. He knows best after all._

“...did I upset you?” He then asks, turning to Tsukishima.

_Where the fuck did this come from all of a sudden?_

“What? No.” Tsukishima says, frowning. “Why would you upset me?”

“I don't usually get along with people.” Kageyama states flat, a very accurate point made, very self explanatory at that.

(Yamaguchi almost dies.)

“True, but, the same applies to me as well.” _Also very self explanatory._

 

_And there's a whole conversation going on just between their eyes, making Yamaguchi want to move away and give them some privacy, but then Kageyama does the thing and,_

 

“...you make me happy, Kei.” He says. “I don't need anyone else.”

 

_Colour Yamaguchi impressed as hell and also slightly confused as to how the dorkiest, most adorable couple he knows is labelled the hottest one by everyone they know. That is criminal._

_And the fact Kageyama knows just what to say to Tsukki to boost his ego and confidence without being aware of that should also be forbidden by law._

_It's fucking dangerous._

_(Also explains a shit ton of stuff and why he gets along with some people.)_

 

“...you want me to get lost?” He asks oh so smoothly as Kageyama disappears into the bathroom to get his phone before they all have to leave.

“Why would you do that?” Tsukishima asks.

“Cuz you're undressing him with your eyes, Tsukki.” Yamaguchi smiles sweetly. “Wouldn't want to get in the way.”

 

“ _...Shut up, Yamaguchi.”_

“ _Not gonna happen, Tsukki.”_

 

_Needless to say, Tsukishima was having a field trip, some people were eating their handkerchiefs in envy, Yamaguchi was wiping tears with his and Kyoutani and Terushima were confused as hell as to why their boyfriend couldn't breathe when Tsukishima took Kageyama's hand at some point and fucking kissed it._

_(They thought it was nice.)_

_(They also kinda wanted to do that, too.)_

 

_(They did.)_

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a little bit for you, I'm having a crisis over exams.


End file.
